thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Carver
Hash'bor'kanibal, better known as The Carver, is a powerful Dekn Lord and Emperor. He was the first Dekn brought into existence. He commonly appears to beings in the form of his vessel, Lucifer "Luke" Anton.''' Story Background The Dekn were the first beings created by The Hethe, and '''Hash'bor'kanibal was the first of them. The prime Hethe, De'ebo, crafted Hash'bor'kanibal specifically to be his vessel and "active player" among mortal beings, granting him a portion of his powers. Upon his creation, Hash'bor learned morality and the difference between right and wrong; recognizing that the Hethe were evil, and that the universe could not truly thrive and evolve while they controlled and manipulated it, he decided to subvert their control. In order to keep the Hethe entertained and distracted, he ensured that the War continued, prolonging the conflict by siding with whichever race happened to be losing (thus keeping the conflict in a constant state of "balance"). Hash'bor'kanibal initially lived with the Dekn in the First Tree. The Arkn saw the Dekn, decided they wanted the Tree, and attacked it. Hash'bor'kanibal joined the Arkn in this attack in secret; the Arkn were victorious, seizing the Tree. Hash'bor'kanibal revealed to his fellow Dekn he had gotten behind behind enemy lines in the midst of the battle, and was revered amongst the Dekn for doing so. Using Hash'bor's knowledge, the Dekn fought back against the Arkn and reclaimed the Tree. The Arkn were unhappy, and took up weapons to reclaim it; this time, however, they destroyed the Tree almost completely by setting fire to it, leaving the Dekn homeless. Hash'bor may have once again aided the Arkn in this attack, helping to tip the scale in their favor. Hash'bor'kanibal eventually rose up as Emperor among The Dekn. He continued using his shapeshifting powers over time to pose as a beautiful Arkn Lord. In this disguise, he became a favorite warrior (and lover) of the Arkn Lord Gilgamesh Xeth'i'stral, one of the first Arkn (and the first Arkn King). Gilgamesh apparently became aware of Hash'bor's true nature in time; however, he continued the affair, as he recognized the power and control it could grant him. During this time, Hash'bor also had affairs with a number of other Arkn while in a disguised form -- often revealing his true nature after the fact (and after an offspring had been produced). At some point, he entered into an affair with the renowned Arkn warrior Abaddon, the Third Arkn brought into existence by the Hethe. The two produced a son, Raphael, who was both the first son of Abaddon and the first Arkn to result from procreation. Around this time, Hash'bor'kanibal also began seducing the Arkn Priestess of Heart and Salvation, Kry'atha. The two produced an offspring; this child, Eris Storn, was the first Arkn/Dekn hybrid. Hash'bor hid this child from Kry'atha, claiming that their efforts at procreation had failed. Distressed about the loss, Kry'atha left her sisters and submitted to Hash'bor, trying two more times; these attempts lead to the creation of Xerex Storn and Barith Storn. Soon after Barith was formed, Kry'atha discovered Hash'bor's true identity. Despite learning of his deception, however, Kry'atha still loved him; this love (though possibly born through manipulation) led her to forgive Hash'bor'kanibal and denounce her ways as an Arkn. This pseudo-defection turned the former Arkn Priestess Kry'atha into Kry'toha, The Dekn Queen of Love and Hatred. Eventually, Gilgamesh became the first Arkn to attach to Humanity as a guardian; in time, he became a God in the eyes of humanity. This (allegedly) angered Hash'bor'kanibal, who wanted the attention. He went down to humanity's realm to reason with Gilgamesh, but a fight ensued, and ended up destroying a large portion of humanity. This destruction enraged Hash'bor, who preceded to behead Gilgamesh and carve his skull into a pair of knuckle dusters; one of these was attached to Gilgamesh's personal sickle-shaped weapon, Imulsyr, which Hash'bor claimed for himself, naming it the "Killer of Kings". After revealing himself to be a Dekn (and leaving the Arkn), Hash'bor'kanibal, now known as The Carver, brought the bones of Gilgamesh to a place of pure darkness and began to construct The Infernous. Once it was completed, The Carver allowed Gilgamesh to transfer part of his living legacy into a child before he sealed him away in darkness and torment. Here, Gilgamesh's fear and agony began to form itself into a source of pure power, which The Carver used to fuel the molding of the Infernous by (allegedly) trapping Gilgamesh in this state of agony. This became known to the Dekn as The Heart of the Infernous. The incident cemented The Carver as the greatest enemy of the Arkn. The Carver may have been involved with The Watchers fornicating with humans, due to the fact he has a Nephilim child. However, it is unknown how his child came to be, and this is debatable as of now. What is known is that The Carver is the one who informed The Arkn Cabinet of The Watchers' actions, in which both sides begin slaughtering The Nephilim and The Watchers as a result. Only several children are sealed away in secret by Raziel, and only several Watchers survived, one of which was Asmodeus (the son of Abaddon and brother to Raphael) who, upon banishment, became one of The Carver's right-hands. At an unknown time during the reign of the Arkn King Uriel, the son of Gilgamesh, The Carver (once again in disguise) produced a child with the First Arkn in existence, Gynesis. This child, named Azrael, and was one of the original ArknAngels. He went on to become a powerful Arkn Knight, having power on par with the Arkn Lords. Several days after the creation of Azrael, Hash'bor and Abaddon came together once again (with Hash'bor bearing yet another disguise) and produced another child. This child, a son whom Abaddon named Raguel, was to take his place among the ArknAngels should its siblings fail to fulfill their destiny. Under Delphar's encouragement, Raguel was sent away shortly after his birth to be given as normal a life as possible (without the pressure of knowing he may one day have to uphold the legacy of the Hethe). Unknown to Kry'toha at the time of her rule's beginning, two more children would be spawned by her through the Dekn Emperor. The first child -- her first birthed as a true Dekn -- was the only pure-bred child of the Dekn; this child was the Prince of The Infernous, holding rights to Emperor-ship should its father ever fall. After the pure-Dekn child was born, Kry'toha left the Carver's side and went off in secret, only to be seduced once again by him. This time, however, The Carver was pretending to be a lowly Dekn counterpart. The two produced their final child; this newly spawned-from-the-cluxious daughter was named Jezzebellus, and soon after was dubbed Princess of the Infernous. Kry'atha did not agree with her child's new rule, and confronted the Carver, only to learn that he had gotten Asmodeus to spread lies to Jezzebellus about her. In the end, Kry'atha was thrown into a deep pit of The Infernous by The Carver, on the request of his manipulated daughter. ''The Knight Shift'' Eons after The Carver revealed his true form and betrayed The Arkn, The Arkn Cabinet gathers together and proposes an idea to kill The Carver within his own realm. Their first initial choice is their King, Uriel, the son of Gilgamesh. To their surprise, Uriel declines, claiming he wouldn't kill a fellow Arkn, no matter how corrupt. The Arkn Cabinet then goes to their next choice, Uriel's son, the Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and strangely, Beetles: Ellpagg. Ellpagg willingly enters The Infernous, under the ruse of attempting to convince The Carver to rejoin the Arkn. When Ellpagg is sent into The Infernous, his memories as an Arkn are stripped from him, and he is left vulnerable to the torments that The Infernous and The Carver has waiting for him. Ellapgg is given a camera, which gives a direct feed into Cloud9 for the majority of Ellpagg's eternities as the "audience" of The Knight Shift assumes the roles of the Arkn and Dekn viewing his torments. Soon enough (eight eternities after his torment begins), the Carver reveals himself and begins his personal torments of Ellpagg, until an entity known as Malek seemingly rescues Ellpagg. The Logs of Cedric Kharon Malek delivers Ellpagg to the party of Cedric Kharon (the son of the Hethe), who is on a journey. However, after several days of travelling, Malek turns his gun at "Ellpagg", who reveals himself to be The Carver in disguise. The Carver transforms into his natural skeletal form and attacks the party, costing them the life of Cedric's insect companion, Scabs. Carver had also previously attacked Cedric in The Beyond, removing Cedric's arm and temporarily swapping it with Ellpagg's arm (which Redgrave had cut off at one point during Ellpagg's torment). ''Michael's Camera'' Shortly after this, The Hooks Killer summons The Carver into the body of a human man named Luke Anton, whom he merges with. This, in turn, allows The Carver a chance to find the escaped Ellpagg (who was indeed rescued by Malek) at his strongest, by locating Michael Knight (who is Ellpagg's guarded human at the time). Thereafter, The Carver uses Luke's body as his natural appearance during his interactions with many characters. The Carver orders Michael Knight to give him the location of Ellpagg; after learning that he is a vessel for the Arkn, Ellpagg and Carver have a short face off before deciding to have a chat over tea. The Carver informs Ellpagg that The Hethe require his assistance. Later, before the events of May 15, Michael tears into reality and meets up with The Carver. The Carver informs Michael that The Hethe are coming for him. Much to The Carver's surprise, Michael is revealed to be possessed by an apparent "Fallen Hethe" named Edgar Kharon. who shoots The Carver in the head. Within The Infernous'' (The Knight Shift: Act II)'' The Carver, upon being shot in the head, returns to the Infernous, now a prisoner of the cage he once built. He is there with Ellpagg, where the two talk and plan on finding a way to escape the Infernous together. However, The Carver winds up having to face his own personal hell, which culminates in a corrupted version of Ellpagg coming to full power and overpowering The Carver. Upon returning from this hell, The Carver begins attacking Ellpagg (mistaking him for the vision that attacked him earlier), and the two have a brawl, during which they mention the other ArknAngels (and how The Carver is one of them, through being bound to the body of Luke Anton). The Carver is eventually overpowered by Ellpagg, who briefly departs to contemplate his situation. Upon returning, Ellpagg finds The Carver apparently dying from the wounds he sustained in their fight, due to being bound to a human vessel. Ellpagg departs and seeks the help of The Hethe. The Carver's fate is left unknown afterwards; however, it is known that his power passed into Ellpagg, transforming him into a being that is neither Arkn nor Dekn. Enraged, Ellpagg rejects both races and escapes from the Infernous. Escape from The Infernous (Michael's Camera) Not dead and still within The Infernous, The Carver meets up with Michael Knight again, after Michael is gutted by The Hooks Killer. The two strike up a deal to escape The Infernous: Carver leaves with Michael and the two assassinate Cecil Xeneth, as long as that The Carver becomes Michael's guardian. Betraying Michael, The Carver then departs on his own and leaves Michael in the Infernous. Eventually, Michael is broken out of The Infernous by "Edgar" (now revealed to be the ArkAngel Azrael Michaelis Winter). Michael is taken over by The Carver, who sends a message to the ArknAngels to warn them of the oncoming war. n the midst of this, Carver informs Michael that he is, in fact, not an ArknAngel. Upon learning this, Michael is distraught. Ellpagg discovers that The Carver had manipulated others into thinking Michael was an ArknAngel, whereas in reality, Michael had been The Carver's Nephilim son the entire time, bred to be his vessel, and managed to finally use him as such due to Michael's agreement on the deal. Ellpagg allows himself to be possessed by a shard of Malek, and goes forth to battle The Carver, who manages to escape when he arrives. The Threat Upon Michaelis entering The Infernous (due to his death at the hands of Samael Crow), his time there is interrupted by The Carver himself. The Carver proceeds playing Russian roulette with Michaelis. After all the shots reveal to be empty, Carver uses Imulsyr to gouge Michaelis' eye out, and proceeds to tell him that he intends on going after every being in existence and destroying them all. Michaelis informs him that he and the other ArkAngels will stop him, only for Carver to respond with progressive torment, severely wounding his arm and other body parts. The Carver then casts Michaelis out of the Infernous for him to inform the other ArkAngels, after warning him that no one is truly ready for him. While Michaelis is left in The Infernous after rescuing Tobias Kestler, he encounters The Carver while examining the first tree. He attempts to fight him, but is proceeded to undergo persistent torment by him. The Carver grows infuriated with Michaelis for not learning what he truly is based on his power, and begins to reveal that he is, in fact, the Hethe known as De'ebo. He brands Michaelis with a brand that will burn whenever one of the Hethe comes near. Before leaving again, Deebo warns him that the next time he sees Deebo, it wont be in his current form. Paranoid, Michaelis shoots Michael Knight in the face in an attempt to counteract this. However, upon learning what he did, he breaks down, and Deebo leaves. The Battle of the Arknza TBA Quotes Abilities The Power possessed by Carver seems to be unmatched by almost any being (to the point where even a few Arkn, and other beings, strongly suspect his Hethian roots). In addition to possessing all of the usual powers of a Dekn, the Carver is capable of practicing magick (an ability normally reserved only for Arkn). Notably, he is one of the only known beings capable of Shading. He also has a rare ability to wound and cause suffering in others with a finger snap. The Carver possesses a great deal of Hethian power (and blood), equal in strength to that of Raziel. Rather than using it for crafting realms as Raziel did, however, the Carver transferred much of his power into the ArknAngels when creating them (giving them their own measure of Hethian power). Appearance & Personality Playing with masks of personality, the Carver can appear in an infinite variety of forms, depending on who sees him and what he wishes for them to behold -- or, in some cases, what they're capable of comprehending. (While in .Reality amongst humans, for example, he cannot appear in his Dekn form, and appears in the guise of his human vessel, Luke Anton. ) The Carver's personality appears to change accordingly, with his mood varying based on the vessel he's using as well as who he's dealing with. In Cedric's logs, Cedric describes The Carver as a malicious, but stalking entity; staying away from the action, and choosing to watch from the sidelines and smile, (and only rarely jumping in to attack directly), it appears in a purely unsettling way to Cedric. During Knight's encounter with The Carver, by contrast, Carver is a much more flamboyant creature, taking on the form of a former friend, Ed. Laughing, joking, and using quips, Knight has a totally different experience with Carver (to the point of the Carver even being friendly towards him). Gallery TheCarver.gif|The Carver as he appears in the "The Knight Shift" video, 8 The Shift. CarverinbeyondKSscreen.png|His first form in The Knight Shift. The Carver.jpg|His second form in The Knight Shift. CarverMC.png|The Carver as he appears in Michael's Camera. ImTheCarver.png|The Carver as he appears in the Michael's Camera video i died. Category:Universe A Category:Characters Category:Dekn Category:The Caste of Titans Category:Feared Ones Category:Joys Category:Negatives Category:Tears Category:Warminds Category:Arkn Category:The War Chronicles Category:The Hybrid Anthology Category:Arknthology Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Dekn (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Antagonists Category:Arknthology Act I Category:Arknthology Act II Category:Arknthology Act III